A container for carrying a liquid product can include a fitment that renders the container non-refillable so as to impede or prevent efforts to refill the container with inferior products. U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,811 illustrates a container of this type.
A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a container including a fitment that is non-removably secured to the container, and/or including a non-refillable fitment that evidences efforts to tamper with the package via breakage of the container.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A product in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure includes a container including a neck, and a fitment coupled to the neck of the container via an interference fit.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a method of producing a product that includes (a) flowing liquid into a container having a neck; and (b) coupling a fitment into the neck of the container via an interference fit between a wall of the fitment and the container, to render the product tamper-evident.
In accordance with a further aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a method of inserting a fitment into a neck of a container. The method includes the steps of (a) providing a container having a neck at a first temperature, (b) providing a ring at a second temperature less than the first temperature, (c) inserting the ring into the neck of the container, and (d) allowing temperatures of the ring and the container neck to equalize to secure the ring within the neck.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a fitment for a container, wherein the fitment includes an outer wall and indicia carried by the outer wall.